YWE Money In The Bank 2014
This is YWE Episode 68: Money In The Bank 2014. This CPV saw the separture of Dark Shark, who per stipulation, was fired after he lost to YWE Champion PJ Skillz in a Singles Match for the title. Card YWE Championship; If Dark Shark loses, he will be FIRED!! PJ Skillz © vs. Dark Shark Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Shadow © vs. Fayth vs. Victor X RAW MITB Match Antho vs. Lula vs. DJ Hero vs. Arrow vs. AJ Reyes vs. Kid Wild Smackdown MITB Match Mario Sanchez vs. Phenom vs. Double D vs. Crazy One vs. Dynamite vs. Diamond Deuce YWE Tag Team Championship Angel & Rocker © vs. The Union (B-Mad Pheonix & Thunder) Paul Omega vs. Johnny B. Rockin' YWE Hardcore Championship Tristen McKnight © vs. Ginji Cipher vs. Gold Stallion Background Gold Stallion vs. Cipher: Cipher wants to continue his path of destruction against Gold Stallion. We don’t know much about him but does Gold Stallion stand a chance? Hardcore Championship - Tristen Knight© vs. Ginji: The first Hardcore Championship title defence in four years happens at MITB as the new superstar Tristen Knight was entered into the 6 man battle royale for the Hardcore Championship last minute at Over The Limit and Eliminated Ginji who thought that he had won. Ginji gets what he feels he deserves, a match, against the champion. Paul Omega vs. Johnny B. Rockin’: After Diamond Deuce defeated Johnny, Paul Omega attacked him because he didn’t deserve to be in the same ring as Diamond Deuce. They now have a match at this CPV Tag Team Championship – Angel & Rocker© vs. The Union: The Union activates their rematch clause for the titles. After a disastrous PPV at No Way Out for the whole union they are looking to make up for it at this PPV. But can they defeat the indestructible duo that came from Smack down and are looking to end the reign of terror that is the Union. Smack down Money In The Bank: CrazyOne, who still hasn’t had a rematch for the big titles after losing the YWE championship at Royal Rumble, says at this point the only way he’s getting a rematch is if he wins the MITB, while Double D is looking to restart his reign of terror which he had done in 2012. Phenom said he’s putting his feud with Mario on hold to win the MITB and become the only person in YWE History to win every single title while Mario says the only thing that’s worse than him not winning the MITB, its Phenom winning it. IC Champion Diamond Deuce enters the MITB for the first time and Dynamite is looking become a 4x champion by winning the briefcase Raw Money In The Bank: Antho, the only guy in this match that has been champion, is looking to win the MITB and win a record 5th YWE title by burying the Union. Lula says it is his time and Antho is past time but agrees that at least one of them will put an end to The Union. AJ Reyes has been added to this match to keep the MITB in The Union’s hands however the guy that beat him at NWO Arrow has also been added to this match as the wild card, he too is said to want to put an end to The Union. The New US champion DJ Hero has been added to this match as well as the former champion Kid Wild who said either he or his bro will grab that briefcase. Undisputed Heavyweight Championship – Shadow© vs. Victor X vs. Fayth: Victor X, the new No.1 Contender, claims that he interfered in the title match at Over The Limit because "there’s no way in hell I’m facing Fayth for the title” as Fayth Looked set to win the match. However Victor X should know by now that things don’t work that way. Fayth will now be added to the match at MITB t decrease the risk of him running wild at that CPV. Has Victor X unleashed a monster and what about Shadow, people have seemed too forgotten about the champion. YWE Championship – PJ Skillz© vs. Dark Shark: Tornado is sick of people thinking they can challenge The Union and is said that he wants to take out their enemies One by One. He targets Dark Shark first as he was the reason PJ lost the title at Wrestlemania 5 and gives him an Ultimatum. He can have one final title shot but if he loses then he is fired. It’s do or die for Dark Shark. Results *2. Omega gave a cocky round of applause for himself post-match. *4. Antho almost grabbed the briefcase but stopped by DJ Hero via multiple steel chair shots. Then DJ Hero took down Antho via the Superkick. Moments later, DJ Hero and Lula climbed to the top of the ladder as they battled for the briefcase until Lula pushed DJ Hero off the ladder then grab the briefcase to win the match. After the match, Lula celebrates the victory with his bro, Kid Wild as Antho heads to the back, frustrated of not winning the briefcase. *6. Diamond Deuce was distracted by Paul Omega's clapping for him and is DDT'd by CrazyOne. *7. After the match, Victor X attack Shadow mercilessly until Fayth enters the ring. Victor X ran to the back as Fayth ran after him. Then Double D enters the ring and hits a Frog Splash onto Shadow as Double D stare down at Shadow. *8. During the match, Lula came out with the Money In the Bank Briefcase but Antho AKO'd him. Dark Shark then hits the Dark Clothesline but PJ kicks out. Tornado then distracts Dark Shark which allows B-Mad nails a steel chair onto Dark Shark. Then PJ to hit a Skiilz Clash and win the match. After the match, Tornado fires Dark Shark on the spot, as the fans watch in disbelief. Miscellaneous *YWE Commissioner Tornado ordered AJ Reyes to win the MITB briefcase for the Union. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs